Akatsuki Very Gaje
by Green Walker
Summary: Kediaman Akatsuki yang rusuh karena kegajean mereka.....


**AKATSUKI VERY GAJE**

**Genre: **humor.

**Disclaimer: **Berjuta-juta tahun pun kutunggu, Naruto tetep milik bang Kishimoto Masashi

**Rated: **T

**Sumary: **keadaan goa Akatsuki yang makin aneh.

Ini fic humor pertama saya.

Mohon di review ya....

Kalo ada salah ketik mohon dikasih taw..

Males baca ulang.. XD

* * *

Ada sebuah gedung yang bersih nan indah

*nyindir ceritanya*

*dielus pake pisau dapur*

"bukan gitu tulisannya, un", Dei ngomel

"kayak gini?", tanya Tobi

"bukan gitu bego", Deidara makin kesel

"trus gimana?", tanya Tobi

"gini, un.... *#$*!", tulis Deidara

"??????", Tobi bingung

"kalian ngapain sih??", tanya Sasori yang dari tadi asik mainin boneka barbienya

*dikubur*

"lagi latian, un", jawab Dei ngasal

"latian jadi orang gila kali ya", jawab Saso cuek yang masih berkutat ama barbienya

"apaaaa, unn??", kantong bom Dei meledak

Ampe smackdown ama Saso

"cuuiihh", Saso smackdown balik

"......", Tobi ikut nimbrug smackdown

"ngapain sih ikut-ikut, Tob??", tanya Dei

"biar makin seru gitu", jawab Tobi pake senyum

*nah, yo. Ada yang bisa liat Tobi senyum??*XD

"dasar bodoh, un", Dei kesel

"Tobi ga bodoh. Tobi is a good boy", kata Tobi pake pose nice guy

Deidara smackdown Tobi

Sekarang Saso yang numpang smackdown

"jiah, mereka malah maen tempel bogem ampe muka ancur gitu. Muka udah membusuk juga", hina Itachi yang asik mempercantik diri XD

"apa kau, Itachi??", tanya Dei ama Saso barengan

"kan Itachi-nii bener", jawab Tobi ngebela Itachi dengan begonya

"Itachi-nii....?? Kapan emak gue nikah ama babe lu?? Panggil gue Itachi-senpai", ralat Itachi tanpa merhatiin Dei ama Saso

"ga penting banget namamu, un", teriak Dei sambil nyiapin bom

Duuuaaarrrrrr

Jah, rupanya bom aer toh

"plis deh. Jangan maen air gitu. Air tuw mahal. Lu lu pada mikir dong duit kita yang makin tipis", teriak si lintah darat Akatsuki

"yee, duitnya kan karena dikantongin ama lu", teriak semua yang udah ambil dialog minus Tobi

Tobi is a good boy

*cuuiiihhh*

"jangan begitu teman-teman. Sebaiknya kita panjatkan doa pada DJ agar hidup damai sejahtera ga pake smackdown kayak tadi", ceramah DJ lovers itu

"DJ, DJ, DJ. Dagang Jamu gitu?? Hahaha", Saso ngehina pake telor ga pake bawang

"UUAAPPPAAA???? Kau akan jadi persembahanku yang ke 1001!!", kata Hidan sambil ngeluarin sabitnya

"kau akan kujadikan bonekaku yang ke 1002", saso ngeluarin kugutsunya

'astaga. Jangan-jangan ntar nasibku kayak barbienya. Didandanin habis-habisan', batin Hidan

"kalo kalian ga diem bakal gue jadiin makanan ke 1003 ama 1004", kata si venus flytrap satu-satunya di akatsuki

Semua diem ngerasain aura membunuh, tikus aja kabur

Trus ada yang datang

"masakan datang. Ada akan lele, gurame, koi, ikan mas, hiu, paus, gurita, ikan cupang juga ada. Habisin ya!!", kata hiu itu

"hiu makan hiu, un", komen Dei

"lagian lu ngakunya sodaraan ama ikan-ikan itu. Nah, sekarang napa lu gorok semua...??", tanya Hidan heran

"ga apalah. Kisame 'kan pinter mancing ikan. Jadi ga perlu keluar biaya banyak untuk makan, walaupun makan kayak ginian", kata Kakuzu

Yang lain sweatdrop karena udah tau niat Kakuzu

"iya, duitnya bisa lu kantongin 'kan??", hina Itachi

"Itachi, kau paling mengerti aku", kata Kakuzu sok sweet

Semua sweatdrop lagi

"Kakuzu, kau beralih pandang ya?? Kau mau selingkuh ama Itachi?? Apa salahku?? Apa kekuranganku??", kata Hidan nangis gila

"Hidan, jangan salah paham. Aku ga bermaksud untuk menyakitimu", kata Kakuzu innocent

Semua sweatdrop lagi dan lagi

"woy, kasian kita udah sweatdrop 3 kali", omel Saso

Ampe ada yang muntah

Ada yang tepar bugil di jalanan

Tapi dia bukan Akatsuki XD

Yang paling histeris si Itachi

Ga mikir dirinya bakal ditaksir Kakuzu

*ya iyalah, Itachi is very handsome* XD

"oy, Tobi koq bingung ngeliatnya", kata Tobi sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang udah ga ada kutu

"diem lu, un. Makanya jadi orang jangan autis banget", kesel Dei

Tobi cengo

"ngomong-ngomong, lead kita di mana nieh??", tanya Zetsu yang dari tadi pake kerudung -??-

"di kamar kali. Intip yok", ajak Kisame

"mengintip orang itu sebenarnya ga baik", nasehat Tobi kaya guru agama yang gagal jadi ustad

Ternyata semua menuju kamar Pain si leader dengan meninggalkan leader asli dalam Akatsuki

"awas kalian, kalo gue ga nahan diri. Kalian semua pasti mati", kata Tobi aka Madara

"jangan ada yang berisik atau gue bakal makan kalian semmua", ancam Zetsu

"tuh, habisin aja ikan-ikan di meja. Ga puas segitu??", tanya Saso

Mata Zetsu ngelirik lancip ke arah Saso

Saso cuma bisa nunduk ngeri ketakutan

"jangan berisik", nasehat Itachi

Kali ini semua nurut tanpa komentar

"oii semua", teriak Tobi mengagetkan para pengintip

Mulut Tobi langsung dibekap

Gimana caranya??

"Pein, buka dong", suruh Konan

"sabar, kamu ngebet banget sih", kata Pein yang langsung buka sesuatu yang di suruh Konan tadi

"waduh, mereka ngapain ya??", tanya Kisame heran

"hihihi. Hahaha", Pein ngakak gila

"ih, Pein. Ntar kau gila", kata Konan

"ga apa kalo gila bareng kamu", Pein jawab

"ih, ga", komen Konan

"kayanya hot nieh", kata Zetsu

"kita lagi ga bakar mayat. Ga usah ngintip deh, Zetsu", kata Pein

"eh, perasaan suara Tobi lebih keras deh daripada suara Zetsu tadi", kata Saso

"ga tau tuh. Gelombang pendengaran Pein naik turun tiba-tiba", kata Itachi cool

"ih, Itachi pinter", puji Kakuzu

Hidan nangis gaje.

Kakuzu ngerayu gombal.

Itachi sweatdrop.

Yang lain stres ngeliatin.

Mereka langsung ngedobrak pintu kamar Pein itu.

BRAAKKK.

"heh, kalian ini ga sopan. Aku leader di sini. Seharusnya ketok pintu dulu. Ulang lagi sana", perintah Pein yang udah di depan mata mereka.

"baik bos", kata mereka kompakan.

Mereka langsung rewind gerakan kembali ke balik pintu sebelum di dobrak.

"bos, kami maw dobrak pintunya. Boleh ga ?", tanya mereka dengan begonya.

"silahkan", izin Pein.

Konan yang normal jadi sweatdrop.

BRAAKKK.

Akhirnya kedobrak.

Mereka ngeliat Pein ama Konan di atas kursi.

Pelukan. Sambil megang.

Laptop.....

Gubbbrraakk.....

"jah, dari tadi asik maenin laptop toh ?", tanya Sasori.

"hayo. Pasti mikir macem-macem ya ?", goda Konan.

"ga koq", jawab Itachi.

"Dota ga ?", tanya Hidan sambil ngelirik layar laptop yang membelakangi mereka.

Hidan nosebleed. Langsung tepar di tempat.

"Hidan, kenapa kau ?", tanya Kakuzu sok dramatis.

Mereka pun penasaran ama isi layar laptop.

Braakk....

"waa, gimana nie leader suka hentai", protes Sasori.

"emang napa ??", tanya Pein sok o'on.

"lu kan leader. Ama Konan lagi", kata Kisame histeris.

Semua sweatdrop. Ada tepar bugil di jalan. Tapi ga ada hubungannya ama Akatsuki.

Deidara yang bingung karena semua pada rusuh kaya abis denger isu tsunami, asal lempar bomnya.

DUUAAARR......

Markas yang indah itu pun makin cantik berhiaskan sampah-sampah buangan....

*masih nyindir*.

Semua hanya bisa meratapi nasib.

Kecuali Tobi yang malah nari-nari ditengah reruntuhan gedung.

Selesai......

Kalo ada yang salah ya.

Maklum, saya baru di sini.

Please review..


End file.
